Embarassed for Life
by Melissa Byrd
Summary: Parings: I/K, S/M, Sh/R? Se/Ki?! This is a humorous story. Inuyasha and Miroku walk in on Kagome and Sango bathing. Inuyasha is quite embarrased, but what when a youkai attacks?!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter I  
*Kagome's POV*  
I looked up from my sleeping back at the sleeping hanyou in the tree. He looked so peaceful, so content sleeping like that.  
His ears twitched, and I couldn't help but to giggle. He's kawaii...wait, what am I saying?!  
Anyways, we, Sango and I that is, had planned on waiting for the guys to go to sleep so we could go bathe without being a bother to any of them.  
And I was going to carry out that plan.   
I quietly walked over to Sango and nudged her slightly.   
"Come on Sango, the dogs are asleep." I giggled.  
"Huh?"  
"Inuyasha and Miroku are asleep.  
"Oh..." she yawned getting up from her comfy position.  
"Come on Sango, let's go before they wake up!" I exclaimed quietly, dragging my tired friend along.  
"Fine fine, whatever...." she said sleepily.  
"The hotsprings oughta warm ya up."  
Sango and I quickly undressed and went into the hotspring. Ooh, the feel of warm water against our  
dirty skin, the fact that we were, dare I say, becoming clean! This was wonderful!  
I quickly submerged my body beneath the waters to stop my shivers from the early morning air, Sango  
did the same.  
"Hey, Sango?" I called over to my friend who was now wide awake.  
"Hai?"  
"How are things going between you and Miroku?"  
Sango blushed.  
"Um, fffine...."  
"What's wrong Sango?"  
Oh, nothing." she her blush became more intense.  
"Uh huh....sure..." I said raising an eyebrow. Sango splashed water on me, which I HAD to return the favor!  
*Splash*   
*Giggle*   
*Splash*  
*Splash*   
We were having fun...that is, until the guys came along.  
"K-kagome!?" Inuyasha asked, eyes bulging out of his head. I quickly ducked beneath the warm waters of the hotspring.  
"Sango?" Miroku grinned his lechurous grin. I believe we ALL knew EXACTLY what was crossing his mind.  
Sango quickly did as I had done.  
"GO AWAY!" we screamed, splashing water at them.  
Inuyasha's face was now crimson, the same as his haori. He seemed to embarassed to stay, so he grabbed the monk by his sleeve and pulled him along.  
"Hey what's the rush!?" he exclaimed.  
"Let them bathe in peace."  
"Nani? Awwe...you're no fun!"  
"Feh.."  
*Sigh*  
Sango and I just looked at eachother for a few minutes, and then we continued our water fight.  
~Inuyasha's POV~  
I was sleeping when suddenly I heard something. It was the splashing of water from the nearby hotspring. I looked below me, down to where Kagome usually lay, and she was gone, so obviously she  
had taken Sango with her. The wench would usually never go alone, especially at night with Naroku and Sesshomoru still out there. Not to mention Kikyou who is out to kill her, and all other youkai.  
I then heard something, mixed with the water splashing, I couldn't make it out. It was either laughter or burst of screams. I wasn't taking any chances on them being in trouble so I woke the monk and quickly  
ran towards the noise and their scents.  
  
When I got there, they were in anything but danger.  
  
They were-bathing?   
  
All I could do for a few moments until my brain told me it was time to go was to stare at Kagome.  
Her perfect form, peach-colored skin, raven hair, and saphire eyes. She was beautiful!  
"K-kagome!?" I asked. Kagome quickly ducked beneath the water.  
"Sango?" Miroku grinned his lechurous grin. That wretched grin of his...Feh.  
Sango quickly did as Kagome did.  
"GO AWAY!" they shouted, spraying water at us.  
I could tell I was blushing, but I ignored it. I quickly grabbed the lech and headed back to camp.  
"Hey what's the rush!?" he exclaimed.  
"Let them bathe in peace."  
"Nani? Awwe...you're no fun!"  
"Feh.."  
*Sigh*  
Crap! I can't believe what I saw! My heart was still racing from the whole thing. Best thing I could  
think of now was go to bed and hope it was all just a dream. (yeah right)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To be continued 


	2. Hopes and a few Sits

.  
.  
Gomen for taking so long...I've got so many stories to update o.O  
.  
.  
.  
.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
.  
.  
*Kagome's POV*   
.  
As Sango and I walked back from the hotspring, our faces were red at the thought of the guys seeing us. We were almost back at camp before either said a word.  
.  
.  
"S-sango?"  
.  
.  
"Hai?"  
.  
.  
"Think they're asleep?"  
.  
.  
"I dunno."  
.  
.  
"Well, think they'll have forgotten this by in the morning?"  
.  
.  
"What do you think?" she half glared at Kagome.  
.  
.  
"Baka question." I said, lowering my head to face the ground, noticing a slug squirming by.  
.  
.  
.  
By that time, we had reached camp, and unfortunatly, the guys WEREN'T asleep.  
.  
.  
.Sango walked over to her sleeping back and crawled beneath it, as I looked searched the trees for a certain hanyou.  
.  
.  
"What are you looking for Kagome?" asked Sango after she smothered a yawn.  
,  
,  
"Nani?" I said. I was lost in my tree-top search for Inuyasha.  
.  
.  
"I said what are you looking for?"  
.  
.  
"Oh, just looking at the stars." I lied.  
.  
.  
I could hear a "Feh" sound coming from a high tree branch, where I realized the hanyou was.  
.  
.  
"Go to sleep Kagome..." said Sango in a motherly tone.  
.  
.  
I crawled on my sleeping bag, wrapping myself beneath the blankets, and pretended to drift off.  
.  
.  
Actually, I waited for Sango and Miroku to fall to sleep, which didn't take long.  
.  
.I giggled when Miroku squirmed closer to a dozing Sango grabbing her boomerang.  
.If Only she could see him.  
.  
.  
.  
I then crawled out from beneath the warm sleeping bag and up to the tree where the hanyou was.  
.  
.  
"Inuyasha?" I called. No answer.  
.  
.  
"Inuyasha?" I called a little louder, but still no answer.  
.  
.  
"Inuyasha, I know you're up there!" Nothing.  
.  
.  
Finally, an idea came to my mind. "Sit boy!" I said in a excited whisper, moving out of the way.  
.  
.*THUD!*  
.  
.  
Inuyasha was eating dirt and worm pie.  
.  
.  
"What did you do that for, wench?"  
.  
.  
"You wouldn't answer."  
.  
.  
"Feh." he said, not looking up. The subdueing spell wad worn off, but still, he hadn't moved.  
.  
.  
"Inuyasha, why are you angery with me so suddenly?"  
.  
.  
He sat up, leaping up into the tree, not answering my question. Oh no he won't!  
.  
.  
"Inuyasha, don't make me say sit again! Oops..."  
.  
.  
He once again fell to the ground.  
.  
.  
"Wench!" was the one thing I understood or want to repeat out of all the other names.  
.  
.  
"Just answer me and I'll leave you alone." I said kneeling beside the hanyou rubbing his head over-dramatically.  
.  
.  
"Feh."  
.  
.  
"Inuyasha......s-" I started to say the 'magic words' when he covered my mouth his his clawed hand.  
.  
.  
"Alright Alright!" he sighed.  
.  
.  
"Great."  
.  
.  
"Feh..I'm not mad at you."  
.  
.  
"Then why are you acting like it?"  
.  
.  
"Feh...."  
.  
.  
"Inuyasha, dozo (please?)" I whispered in his ear, making it twitch.  
.  
.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To be cntinued. 


End file.
